


smiling into kisses

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Making Out, Drunk Writing, Kisses, Light Intoxication, M/M, NSFW, Snippet, sexy times in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: I am slightly drunk so I wrote slightly drunk Malec kisses. Alec pov.Enjoy.Edit: Might have added a second chapter. of sexy times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah. Instead of going out I did this tonight, wrote it down in one go. Enjoy.
> 
> BTW, I'm not one for heavy drinking, loves, this is not that, just the sensory exploration of a light buzz, don't read if it bothers you, take care! <3

Everything is round and soft edged, from the lingering low laughter deep in his throat to the gentle pressure that seems to weigh his lids down into smile-laden, heavy-slow blinks.

The light of the room, deep red and almost too dark at the edges of his vision, melts and cosies up around his form, bedding him inside a notion of warmth that echoes in pulses from his core and chest and hands.

The taste of the alcohol on his tongue is sweet, some sort of sugary tart liquor, mild and well tempered and unfurling, fitting the atmosphere of this evening, of friends leaving after dinner and a night still so full of want and hope and yearning for something; contently so.

Alec has sprawled himself out on the couch, watching Magnus prepare another round of drinks for them, and he wants him closer with a needy kind of urgency that is so powerful it is physical. There’s a buzzing beneath his skin, along the curve of his wrist and palms, and everything he is reaches out for Magnus, in that calm, absolute way of a heightened desire, made blunt by light intoxication.

Alec is feeling so good, and Magnus is everything, is everywhere, is in the very air of the room.

He turns to him, passing one of two glasses into Alec’s loose open hand, and Magnus sits down, casually and gently and atop of Alec’s thighs, straddling him, weight comfortably leaned onto the backrest of the couch like there is no place else for him more natural. And there isn’t.

Alec takes a long sip from his drink, sweetness burning delicately down his throat, watching Magnus do the same. Their glasses then end up on the couch table, and it might have been Alec who put them there, but his fingers are on Magnus’ neck, pulling him down, needing his mouth like nothing before.

Alec meets him with his own mouth open, and the harsh breath he pulls in cools the shock of his tongue pushing wetly against Magnus’ bottom lip. Then he just holds himself there, all of him, waiting for Magnus to take him, and when Magnus does, threading his fingers into the hair above Alec‘s ears, he’s pressing so close Alec feels it against his teeth.

It’s a wet slide of skin and Alec’s lips are slightly numb against it from the alcohol, but his core is on fire.

He hears himself moan and Magnus chuckle, and he wraps his arms around Magnus’ neck, tightening his embrace bringing Magnus even closer.

Magnus’ nails and fingertips drag against the skin of Alec’s face, and Alec feels the heat of their scrape against stubble but there never is anything close to pain. It’s pressure and warmth and friction, and getting closer, closer still.

Alec’s becomes aware he uses his teeth, more than usual maybe, catching Magnus’ lips and tongue between them, holding them there, then letting go.

Magnus’ finger is there, suddenly, hooking gently into Alec’s lower lip, and then he pulls it down and Alec’s mouth drops open.

When Magnus licks a slow wide swipe of his tongue all across and into it, Alec keens, pushing back, chasing the contact and feeling like being bare, naked, and touched so deep.

It’s everything. Everything they need right now, smiling into kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me. I'm drunk and kind of needy. <3 also maybe still drunk and typing a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still lightly buzzed and typing on...

It’s feeling light when you have no right to; when you have every right to.

Alec rubs his face against Magnus’ skin, deliciously numb like in a cocoon, a layer of subdued sensation between them covering a forest fire. He wants to bite and dig his nails in, wants to feel himself against Magnus’ hard form, to feed off Magnus’ warmth and let himself tumble and fall.

Magnus shifts against him, and Alec arches up, body finding its shape against Magnus’ hips bearing down.

There are Magnus’ palms on each side of Alec’s face und golden eyes searching him out, and Alec answers, each nipping kiss at a time, breathing reassurance into Magnus, love and need.

Arousal is slow and a side thought in his mind, but everything he knows is eclipsed by the wet drag of skin on skin, faces and bodies moving and drifting, pressing closer to each other, catching and defining contours and lines and edges.

Magnus’ fingers bury themselves in the fold of Alec’s shirt and Alec wishes their clothes gone;

and when Magnus blinks, they are.

Alec moans and tightens the circle of his arms around Magnus, and their naked bodies are warm and loosely curved and content on top of each other. They are naked, and Alec feels the coarse velvet of the couches’ cushions beneath him just like the smooth hot planes of muscle above him.

Magnus’ thigh is firm and warm between his legs, pushing gently against his balls, and Magnus' hipbone stands out against Alec’s, delicate skin against delicate skin over bone.

Alec breathes wet kisses to the line of Magnus’ jaw, and Magnus sighs and sinks deeper into their embrace.

Magnus’ cock lies heavy on Alec’s belly right next to Alec’s, and Alec loves that it does; he takes a moment to feel out its weight and smoothness and the hot dampness to its slide, to marvel at how something so soft in friction can be so hard and solid and demanding space, molding itself to the yielding of his own body.

His own cock pulses with his heartbeat against Magnus’ skin, and it’s a strange sense of peace and elation, of need and no rush, of forever just in this moment.

They move in waves, subtle circles and slow thrusts.

The way it is building inside Alec, lighting sparks along the slight numbness of his skin, rolling against the fragile equilibrium of his emotions, is welcome, is all consuming, is everything.

And Alec clings to Magnus, spilling soft moans and breathless, blunt-teethed bites along his skin, and Magnus complies, answers, and kisses back.

It’s a hitch of motion and a slide of slick skin, and Alec thinks Magnus might be licking into his mouth again, when the colors of dark reds crowd in on Alec’s mind, and the buzzing fills his throat up to his ears.

He shouts, moans, whispers, and Magnus' hipbones bear down on him hard and then it’s all sparking sensation and a bone-deep flaring snap and release. It shocks him, always, to the core, yet he is not surprised.

Alec feels himself go loose limbed in the hold of Magnus’ arms.

This. Is everthing. This and everything that was and is to come and how it bleeds together in this moment.

When Magnus follows him, it is the thick pool of heat between their bodies that helps Alec center the haze of his mind after a while; it warms him to the core.

 

* * *

 

Everything is soft edged. Everything is round and buzzing and flowing from him in waves.

Alec feels Magnus on top of him,

and he feels it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sobered up now and going to bed. It was nice writing this. Always let me know what you think <3


End file.
